Growing up Charlotte Delphinus Lupin
by Likewow5556
Summary: The sequel to 'Black's Sister'. It is about Charlotte Delphinus Lupin, daughter of Rosaline Black now deceased and Remus Lupin. This story takes place during 'Chamber of Secrets'. Who does Charlotte befriend? Follow her during her first year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

"Charlotte" I heard my father say, shaking me awake. "It's nine o'clock you're going to miss the Hogwarts Express"

I sat up "Alright daddy"

Before my father got up he kissed the top of my head and walked towards the door "you have everything packed right?"

"Yes daddy"

"Good, get dressed. I want to leave by ten thirty"

"Ok"

I got out of bed, even though I am still really tired. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a pink tanktop. I walked into the bathroom that is across from my room and turned the shower on. After a short shower, only about ten minutes I pulled on the clothes I chose and put my long midnight black hair into pigtails.

Then I walked downstairs into the hallway and into our kitchen. My dad was putting our breakfast, bacon and eggs on the table. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Char you look so much like your mother"

"Really?"

"Of course. You are just as beautiful as she was"

"Daddy it's alright if you don't want to talk about her"

"Then who will tell you what a wonderful person she was?"

"I already know she was"

My dad smiled at me again. Sometimes I really hate when people tell me I look like my mother. I know, that it hurts my father to talk about her. My mother Rosaline Black-Lupin died during child labor. That was 11 years ago, now I'm 11 and going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Char are you ready to go?"

"Yes daddy"

"Alright. We're going to use side-by-side apparation. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine daddy"

"Alright. Let me get your trunk"

My dad picked up my trunk containing my school things and the clothes I'm bringing. Then he took my hand that was empty of anything. In my right hand I was holding my new owl, Toffee. She is a shade of toffee so that's why I named her that. We arrived at Kings Cross Station and blended into the crowd, full of muggles that were rushing between platforms 9 and 10. My platform is between them, platform 9 3/4.

"You remember how I told you to get on the platform right?"

"Yes daddy. You go through the barrier"

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes daddy"

"Ok, so you'll go first and then I'll meet you there"

"Alright"

My dad helped me put my trunk on a trolley and then I put my owl's cage on top. I pushed the trolley through the barrier. Although I knew I wouldn't collide with it, I still was somewhat afraid. When I went swiftly through the barrier, I opened my eyes. Then my dad appeared behind me. I stared at the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"I can't believe you're already going to Hogwarts"

"Aw daddy!"

"I'm sorry it's just I can't believe you're already eleven!"

"I know. I'll miss you daddy"

"I'll miss you too Char. Promise to be a good girl"

"I will daddy, don't worry"

"It's my job Char"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

My dad hugged me and then let go. He picked up my trunk, and I picked up my owl, and he went to help me find a compartment. I found an empty one and sat down. My dad hugged me once more and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you at Christmas"

"Alright daddy"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I stared at my dad's back as he walked off the train. I sat for a few minutes until a blonde haired blue eyed girl came in the door. I looked up when she talked.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks"

"My names Charlotte Lupin. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know" Luna said, her voice really dreamy sounding "perhaps Ravenclaw"

"I'm not sure what house I'll be in"

Suddenly the door opened and a bright redheaded girl opened it. She looked at us, and her face turned the color of her hair.

"Sorry—uh—can I sit here?"

"Sure!" Me and Luna said.

"My name's Ginny Weasley"

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same" Me and Luna said in unison.

We talked the whole way to Hogwarts. Me and Ginny both love the Holyhead Harpies, and Luna doesn't love Quidditch that much, but she does like the Holyhead Harpies as well. Me and Luna are both don't have any siblings, while Ginny has six brothers. Also I learned that Luna has a lot of…strange believes.

Soon we arrived at the other station. Me, Luna, and Ginny both got out of our carriage on the train and walked off the train.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" A really, tall man twice the size of a normal person shouted out.

We followed the man towards what looked like a huge black lake. We saw Hogwarts Castle, and it was huge! The man said to get into the boats so me, Luna, Ginny, and a blonde boy holding a camera got into one.

"Hi I'm Colin Creevy!"

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"My name is Ginny Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Are you all wizards?"

"Witches yes" Luna said.

"I'm muggle-born, my dad was real shocked about that"

We talked a bit the rest of the way there. When we arrived, we went into a room that was rather small, with uncomfortable looking chairs. A strict looking woman came into the room and introduced herself as Professer McGonagall, deputy headmistress. She told us about the house names and then lead us into the Great Hall. She started calling names.

We waited patiently to get put into our houses.

"Lovegood, Luna" Proffessor McGonagall called. Luna walked up and was put into Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Charlotte"

I walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat onto my head and it started to talk.

_Ah, I was wondering when I would see another Black._

Techinally I'm a Lupin.

_Still, you have some traits that are Black Family traits._

I will not be put into Slytherin!

_I don't plan on it. You are very fair and Loyal, but you are also very studious and would do well in Ravenclaw. But you are also Brave. Where to put you? You'd do very well in Hufflepuff as well._

Then put me into Hufflepuff

_I think I will._

"Hufflepuff" Was said out loud. The table to the right applauded and I walked over and sat in between a good looking guy with brown hair, and another first girl that was put in Hufflepuff. Ginny and Colin had both put into Gryffindor. The feast was as great as my father said.

**AN: So this is the first chapter of my sequel to 'Black's Sister'. How was it? I want three reviews before I update again **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the feast, the prefects started to take us to our common room. The prefects were talking about our school rules, where our classes are, and some other things. Suddenly I felt like I was falling. I had tripped over something and I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. I looked up and saw the extremely gorgeous guy that I sat next to at the feast.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I—I think so"

"Good" The boy said smiling "I'm Cedric Diggory"

"My names Charlotte Lupin"

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's…big"

Cedric laughed "Yeah, it is rather big I suppose"

"What year are you in?"

"I'm a fourth year"

"Diggory! I need to talk to you!" A loud voice said from the front.

"That's Helen, 7th year prefect, I'd better go" Cedric said starting to walk towards the front, then stopped and turned to me "If you need anything, ask me alright?"

"I will"

Cedric smiled at me and then went to the front of the room. Another first year came up next to me. She had sandy blonde hair, and hazel colored eyes.

"Hi I'm Alison McKenzie"

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"Where ya from?"

"London"

"Same here!" Alison said excited "We can get together during the summer then!"

"Yeah I'm sure we can"

"That's awesome! You can never have too many friends!"

"I know!"

"I was so excited to come here! I heard all about it from my older brother!"

"Me too! I wish I have an older brother"

"You can have mine" Alison joked. We both laughed.

"Alright Hufflepuffs!" The same loud voice that called Cedric before said "As most of you know, this is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. The password is 'Puffapod'. Let's go in"

Inside the common room, it was really pretty. There were these really fat black armchairs that looked really comfortable. There were all these yellow hangings around the common room. Helen led us to these underground tunnels that lead to the dormitories.

The dormitories were really pretty. The beds, there are four of them, are rather big. The blankets are yellow, and the pillows black. On the blankets, there is the Hufflepuff crest. I took the bed next to Alison's bed, that is next to the huge window. There are four somewhat large yellow dressers next to the bed.

Another girl came up to me. "Hi I'm Cynthia McCarthy" she said smiling brightly. She has hazel colored eyes and light brown hair.

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"Who was that guy you were talking to before?"

"Cedric Diggory"

"He's cute"

"I know!" Another girl came up "I'm Kristina Longhorn, but call me Kris"

"Charlotte Lupin"

"Cynthia McCarthy"

"And you are…?" Kristina asked Alison.

"Oh sorry I'm Alison McKenzie"

"There are so many cute guys here!" Cynthia said.

"I know" Kristina sighed.

There was a knock at the door, and a prefect walked in. She has fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at all of us "I'm Victoria, a sixth year prefect. Helen asked for me to tell you guys it's time for bed since classes start tomorrow. There are four classes a day, two in the morning and then two in the afternoon. Oh and sometimes Astronomy is at midnight. Any questions?"

Nobody did so Victoria said night and walked out. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and then I got into bed. After about an hour or so, I still couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment. Then I walked into the somewhat deserted common room. There were a few people here and there, but it was pretty deserted. I decided to write a letter to my father.

_Dear Daddy._

_How are you? I miss you a lot already. Well I met two girls on the train, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luna's dad is the editor of the Quibbler. And Ginny has six brothers! Oh and I met a muggle-born wizard, Colin. He seems nice. Luna is in Ravenclaw, and Ginny and Colin got put into Gryffindor. I'm in Hufflepuff, I hope that you aren't disappointed. _

_Hogwarts is as great as you said it is. I think I'm going to love it here. The girls in my room seem nice. Their names are Alison, Cynthia, and Kristina. Oh and I met a fourth year boy, his name is Cedric Diggory…he saved me from falling. _

_Daddy, I'd better go, because it's around eleven here. I couldn't sleep that's why I'm writing this now. Well, I'll see you at Christmas. I love you daddy, and don't miss me too much. I'll see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Charlotte_

I sent the letter with Toffee and got up to go to bed. Then I tipped and I didn't fall again. I looked up and saw Cedric grinning at me.

"You're a bit klutzy don't cha think?"

"Yeah I know"

"And sooner or later I'm not gonna be there to save you from…falling to death"

"Hahaha funny"

"Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to write to my dad" I told him "Why are you up?"

"Cause I couldn't sleep either. I never can on the first day of term"

"Insomnia?"

"Haha yeah"

"I—I think I'm going to go to bed…"

"Same here, I'm finally tired"

After I went up to my dormitory I crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next morning I felt somebody shaking me. I turned over and saw Alison standing above me. I sat up and started to get out of my bed.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, quarter to eight. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes"

"Alright"

I got out of bed and walked over to my trunk. I put on my sweater…thing…and then I put on my robes. I tried to put on my tie, but I couldn't so Kris did it. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and then we; Kris, Cynthia, myself, and Alison walked down to the Great hall along with the four male first year Hufflepuffs; Zachery McQuire, Phil Prewitt, Danny Martin, and Gregory Johnson.

When we got to the Great Hall, we sat down. I sat in between Alison and Danny. The owls came and I got one from my dad. It said:

_Dear Char._

_I am glad that you made friends already! I am fine, so don't worry. Well actually I don't feel that great, but you know why. I know the Weasley's, not well but I know they are good people. The Lovegoods are also good people too. I am glad that you think that you can become friends with the girls in your dorm. _

_As for you being in Hufflepuff, why would I be disappointed? I love you no matter what, it doesn't matter what house you are in. If you were in Slytherin I'd still love you as much as I do now, you are my daughter and I love you. You mentioned meeting Cedric Diggory? All his family has been in Hufflepuff, and they are all good people. Well I'd better get going Char, I love you and I'll see you at Christmas. You're mother would be so proud of you for being in Hufflepuff._

_ Love,_

_ Your father_

I smiled the whole time I read my fathers letter…well except for the part about him not feeling well. The full moons in a few days. Why does that affect my father you ask? Because he's a werewolf. During the full moon I would stay at my Aunt 

Andromeda's. Well, she's not really my aunt she's my cousin on my mom's side. She has a daughter Nymphadora, but everybody calls her Tonks.

Professor Sprout handed our schedules out. Today first thing we have Charms. Then we have Defense against the dark arts, then lunch and a short break. After lunch we have Potions and Herbology. That's our schedule for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays we have History of Magic, Transfiguration, Lunch and a short break, free time, and then at midnight we have astronomy.

We walked to the charms room where Professor Flitwick really just told us about the class and what to expect. After charms we had Defense against the dark arts with Gilderoy Lockhart. We had a quiz about…him. I don't know how much I particulary like him. Then we had lunch and had Potions.

"Lupin Charlotte" Snape said pausing on my name and he looked through the Gryffindor side. I raised my hand slightly and he looked over at me. He glared and then continued on.

Alison slightly nudged me and whispered "What was that for?"

"I—I don't know" I whispered back.

"That was weird"

"I know"

"No talking" Snape sneered looking over at me and Alison.

After Potions, I decided that I hate Snape, and Potions class. I think Potions was the most eventful class we had. I had a little homework, but not a lot.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Does anybody have any ideas who Charlotte should end up with? I don't really know. I don't care what house the guy is in. I'll consider any guy you suggest. When I get three updates again, I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

A few weeks into the school year, well more like a week until Halloween. I was meeting with Ginny and Luna to study for a Transfiguration test next week. We were in the library since we aren't all in the same house, which kinda stinks but I think it'll make us better friends later on.

"So Gin how's your crush on Harry goin?"

Ginny's cheeks went scarlet "Char when will you drop it?"

"Did you make a fan club with Colin yet?" Luna inquired.

"Haha no" Ginny said as she brought out the diary…again. She's always writing in it. I don't know why though.

"How did you find that diary again?"

"I don't know I found it in my school things"

"Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

"I don't know"

"Gin I think you should stop writing in it"

"Why?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Didn't you say your brothers think you've been acting different?"

"They're just crazy"

"Gin does anybody other than us know about the diary?"

"No and I'd like it to stay that way. Do you swear to keep it a secret?"

Me and Luna shared glances and then said "I swear"

Ginny seemed to like our answers so we went back to studying…or not studying. I mean come on I barely see Ginny or Luna, so I want to talk to them now. I see Kris, Alison, and Cynthia like every single moment of the day.

"I can't wait for Halloween" Luna said dreamily.

"Me too! There is only like a week until Halloween!"

"I know! It'll be so fun!"

I noticed Ginny looking half asleep. Me and Luna shared a concerned look.

"Gin…Gin…" I said shaking Ginny. She sat up again and looked at the two of us.

"Wha—what happened?"

"You fell asleep"

"Oh…sorry"

"Gin maybe you should go see madam Pomfrey"

"Char I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Gin if something's wrong you got to tell somebody"

"I know, and I will"

Suddenly two red headed boys appeared in front of us. Ginny groaned at the sight of them. They sat down at the table grinning at Ginny. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ginny you haven't—" One of them started.

"—Introduced us to your friends!"

"Fred, George these are my friends Charlotte, and Luna. Char, Luna these are two of my brothers Fred and George"

"Nice to meet you" I said at the same time as Luna.

"Same here" The two said in unison.

"What do you guys want?" Ginny asked stuffing the diary in her school bag.

"Nothing, we're—" Fred started

"—Very bored"

"Stop doing that!"

"Ginny are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny said angrily getting up. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Ginny said storming out of the library.

"You too are her friend's right?" George asked worried. We nodded. "Tell us if she's acting funny alright?"

"Yeah, we will" I said.

"Thanks" Fred said, walking away.

I realized Ginny left one of her books.

"Gin left this book, I'll go find her and bring it to her alright?"

"Yeah you can"

I rushed after her, and bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's fine" The person said. I looked up and saw Harry Potter standing with Ron Weasley.

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"Well…Uh…I think you know who I am, but uh, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said(uneasily I might add) and then pointed to Ron and said "And he's Ron Weasley"

"Um…I'm friends with your sister can you give her this?" I asked handing the book.

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks" I said smiling at them "It was nice meeting you"

"Yeah, same"

I walked back towards the library, to finish studying when I almost tripped on somebody. Ah god I'm such a klutz.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok" A boy said. He dropped a book so I bent down and picked it up. I smiled at him and handed it back.

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" I said reading the cover as I handed it back. The boy blushed. "You like Herbology then?"

"Yeah, it's my best subject" He said still blushing.

"It's mine too!"

"A lot of people don't understand why it's important"

"I totally agree! My two best friends don't get why I love it"

"Same with me…" The boy said. "I'm Neville Longbottom"

"I'm Charlotte Lupin"

"Um…uh…I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Alright" I said as he rushed off. Wow. I can't believe I never noticed him before; well I've been here for almost two months…not a long time I guess.

When I got back to the library I saw Luna still sitting at the table. When I got there, she looked up and looked questioningly at me.

"Why's your face so pink?"

"Oh…uh…nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Was it a boy?"

"Uh—what?"

"Did you meet a boy?"

"I'm eleven for god sake! I can't have a boy friend yet!"

"There's always the future"

"Hahaha funny"

"It's the truth"

"Alright"

A few hours later I was back in the Hufflepuff common room, hanging out with Alison. We were talking about the Halloween feast in a week. Neither of us could wait.

"Why do you think Snape hates you?" Alison wondered.

"I don't know! What did I do to him?"

"Nothing I'd hope"

"I didn't!" I said, slightly loud as Cedric came and sat down next to me.

"What you guys talking about?"

"Snape and his hatred for Char" Alison said. I glared at her.

"He hate's everybody"

"Really?" I asked not convinced "Does he glare at you all the time?"

"Well—no, but still he hates anybody who's not in Slytherin"

"That's wrong"

"I know"

"I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Are you feeling alright?" Cedric asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You'll tell me if something's wrong right?"

"Yeah"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I walked upstairs to the dormitories and I threw myself on my bed. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter and thanks for the ideas for who Char should be with. I'll update if I get three reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

"Hurry up! The feast starts in ten minutes!" Cynthia shouted at me, Alison, and Kris.

"You're the one not ready!"

"I am too ready!"

I rolled my eyes "Stop fighting!"

"Sorry" Kris and Cynthia said in unison.

Alison was lounging on her bed going through a magazine, fully ready to go to the feast. "Guys how hard is it to get ready to go to a feast? You put on your robes, and then we leave"

"This is coming from you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah" Kris agreed "You always look perfect!"

"That's not my fault I inherited good genes"

I rolled my eyes "Please don't start" I was too late the three of them were arguing.

I got off my bed and walked down to the common room. I saw Cedric sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Where's the other three? Aren't you guy's inseparable?" Cedric questioned.

"They're fighting—"

"Like always?"

"Yeah like always" I said laughing.

"Why'd you pick friends that fight all the time?"

"I don't know. My other two friends, Luna and Ginny don't fight all the time"

"That's a good thing then; don't want you to be poisoned by friends that argue all the time"

"Haha. I'm not going to get poisoned by them. I'm just going to get annoyed at them"

"Very true"

"So why are you sitting down here instead of being at the feast?"

"Cause my roommates are fighting too"

"Our friends are too similar, it's scary"

"Yeah I know"

"How long are they gonna fight for?"

"Who knows" Cedric said standing up "May I escort you to the feast?"

"Sure" I said as Cedric put his hand out so I could take it. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"What's the feast like?"

"Um…sorta like the opening feast, but not really"

"That doesn't make any sense Cedric" I said pointing out to him.

"Well…there are bats—"

"Live bats?" I interrupted fearful.

"Yes, live bats" Cedric said "You're afraid of them aren't you?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified by them"

"Why?" Cedric asked curiously.

"You're to curious for your own good"

"Ha, tell me why though"

"Cause when I was five I was at my neighbors house and we were outside and it was like September, so there were all these animals out. And then this bat flew under the chair I was sitting on, and then it almost got stuck in my hair when it came out from under the chair. Stop laughing!" I commanded when I saw Cedric laughing.

"I'm sorry, that's just really funny"

"It's not funny"

"You know it is"

"You're an insensitive twit"

"Hey, don't insult me! I'm your elder"

"By like four years!"

"Ha, I'm still your elder! Do you talk to your dad like that?"

"No"

"Then don't talk to me like that!"

"You want me to talk to you like I talk to my dad?"

"Not exactly, just…respect me"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

By now we were at the Great Hall. We walked in and saw almost everybody was at their respective tables; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Me and Cedric walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. There were no first years at the table yet, because they are probably still fighting.

Soon Alison, Cynthia, and Kris came down and came over to the table. Alison sat down next to me, and then Cynthia and Kris sat across from us. Cedric was on my left. Then the first year boys came and sat down at the end of the table.

"Where'd you go?" Ali inquired.

"I left because you guys were fighting too much"

"We don't fight that much!" Cynthia said.

"I'm not going to respond to that"

Kris rolled her eyes. Ali and Cynthia laughed.

I felt somebody watching me, so I looked around and saw Neville staring at me. I smiled at him and then turned away, blushing.

"Who's the guy?" Ali asked scanning the crowd of people.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing!"

"So?"

"Char tell us who the guy is!" Cynthia said.

"No!"

"Is it Cedric?"

"No!" I said.

"Harry Potter?"

"He's not even here!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't see him in here do you?"

"True"

"Is it…Draco Malfoy?"

"Ew! He's a jerk!"

"Too true"

"So who do you like!" Kris demanded.

"I'll tell you later"

"We wanna know now" Ali said in a whiney voice.

"Shut up"

After the feast was over we started to walk back towards the common room. Suddenly there were gasps all around us and nobody was moving, only people trying to get closer to see what was going on. Me, Kris, Ali, and Cynthia were somewhat close, and we saw what everybody was staring at.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger was standing at the front. Towards the bottom of it…there's….there's Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail…not moving.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" A cold voice shouted, pushing past everybody. It was Draco Malfoy. He grinned at the sight of the cat, hanging there. Lifeless.

**An: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to answer any questions I get in the reviews from now on. Oh and thanks to anybody who has been reviewing my story!**

**Lily: Yes, I'm going to stick to the books as much as I can, so yes, Cedric's going to die :(. Although I wish he didn't have to die, I'm trying to stick to the books. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheNightimeSky: Char doesn't exactly know what the diary is doing to Ginny. She's never really kept a diary so she doesn't really know some girls write in them all the time. And she's basing her suspicions on what Ginny has told her, about her brothers acting weird about it. Hope that clears it up! And thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror,

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"_You!_" he screeched. "_You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"_Argus!"_

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster—just upstairs—please feel free—"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Me, Alison, Kris, and Cynthia stood there, still staring at the words, like everybody else. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. What does that mean? I heard somebody shouting my name, when I looked up I saw Cedric rushing over to me looking worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just…freaky"

"Are you three alright?" Cedric asked Ali, Kris, and Cynthia. They all said they are alright. "Come talk to me if something's wrong"

"Got it" I said. Cedric nodded looking uncertain. He gave me a quick hug and then walked towards his friends.

"He's so sweet" Ali said looking dreamy. I rolled my eyes.

"Char you're lucky" Kris commented later on that night, when we were in our dorm.

"How do you figure that?" I asked sitting up from Ali's bed. We were reading a magazine together.

"Cedric is the sweetest guy ever, and then there's the guy you're crushing on who you won't tell us who he is. And you have a ton of friends—"

"You have all the same friends I have!" I interjected.

"I have _some _of the same friends you have. As do Ali and Cynthia"

"Am I supposed to be seeing a point?"

"Yes!"

"And said point is…?" I asked getting frustrated.

Kris was about to say something but then she stopped "I forget"

I groaned and fell backwards, and off the bed. Ali, Kris, and Cynthia laughed hysterically. I got up and glared at them and then walked out. I heard them calling for me to come back, but I ignored them. When I went outside I saw Neville sitting on a rock by the lake. I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Charlotte"

"Hi Neville"

"What are you out here for?"

"My roommates are annoying me"

"Oh, what are they doing?"

"Making fun of me. I fell off the bed and hit my head…" I trailed off expecting Neville to laugh at me. He didn't so I looked at him and he was nodding understandingly.

"I'm a bit of a klutz too" Neville admitted blushing.

"Finally I found a friend that's a klutz!" Me and Neville both laughed.

"So…what year are you in?" I asked Neville.

"My second year. You're a first year?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've never seen you around before" Neville said.

"Um…" I said searching my mind for something else to talk about "You're in Gryffindor aren't you?"

"Yeah. You're in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes. Are you friends with Harry Potter?"

"Well…sorta…" Neville said. I nodded. "What's Hufflepuff like?"

"It's very…earthy…" I said laughing. Neville laughed as well.

A little while later, we realized it was dark out, so Neville walked me back to the Hufflepuff common room. I smiled at him, and then I kissed his cheek, and I walked up to my room. Ali, Cynthia, and Kris were sitting there…waiting for me.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going on Vacation on Saturday so I don't know if I can update before then. I should be able to though. Oh and the first part was taken directly from the book, so I don't own it. Well read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 6

God my friends are annoying! Ok, so I get back into my room, a little late, and they immediately think I'm with my 'mysterious crush'. They'll find out who it is eventually! I want them to give me time to tell them myself, not let them guess who it is. That is so annoying!

"Char…you look...tense" Cedric told me. I groaned and flopped down on the couch. Cedric sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I am so annoyed at my friends!"

"You're always annoyed at them Charley"

"Charley?"

"Everybody calls you Char, so I'm going to call you Charley" "Cedric told me.

"Oh…uh…ok…" I said. "Isn't Charley a guys name?"

"It can be a girl name"

"Oh, ok"

"So…tell me why you're mad at your friends?"

"They are annoying me. I was out by the lake with a…friend and we got back after curfew—"

"Charlotte!" Cedric said looking furious "I told you not to go out after curfew!"

"Why not?"

Cedric sighed "You saw what happened today. You shouldn't be out alone—"

"I wasn't alone! I was with Ne—never mind"

"With who?"

"A friend"

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are Charley"

"Fine I am!"

"See that wasn't so hard"

"Shut up Cedric"

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up"

"I'll tell whoever I want to shut up"

"Wow Charlotte, your being a bit of a spoiled brat" Cedric said glaring at me. I glared back.

"Then don't talk to me"

"Maybe I won't"

"And maybe I won't either!" I screamed back at him. I stormed out of the common room.

I'm so confused! I am having fights with my roommates and Cedric! Cedric's like my big brother, I can't imagine life without him. And my roommates are like my best friends! Well other then Ginny and Luna. Oh maybe I should go find them.

I walked to the library hoping to be able to find Luna or Ginny. Or maybe Fred or George. They'd know where Ginny is at least. When I got into the library I went towards the back, to our usual table. I saw Luna sitting there so I sat down across from her.

"Hello Charlotte"

"Hey Luna"

"Are you feeling alright?" Luna asked looking concerned.

"Not really I had a fight with Cedric and all my roommates"

"What about?"

"Well Cedric yelled at me for being out after curfew and for me being so secretive and my roommates yelled at me for not telling them who I like—"

"Who do you like?"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Is that so hard to say?"

"No, I just don't want to tell anybody just yet"

"Does he like you back?"

"I—I don't know if he does!"

"Why shouldn't he?"

"I—I don't know why he shouldn't! I really, really like him!"

"I'm really glad for you!"

"Thanks"

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"No, I'm worried about her. I saw her briefly after the halloween feast and she looked kind of bad"

"I know what you mean. I saw her too"

"Did you see her at the actual feast?"

"Not really…"

"She's probably ok"

"Yeah, I think her brothers said something about her liking cats"

"Yeah I think they said something like that"

"Are you looking forward to the Quidditch match coming up?"

"A little bit, but not really. Quidditch isn't my favorite thing"

"It's not my favorite thing either. I don't really get Quidditch to much. My uncles played though"

"Have you seen your uncle's recently?" Luna inquired. I felt the all to familiar lump rise in my throat.

"My uncle Regulus passed on before I was born and my Uncle Sirius is…away"

"That must be horrible"

"My dad really misses them. And my mum"

"I miss my mum too"

"Luna," I started. "How exactly did your mum die?"

"She was a creative witch. She liked to expirement with things and one day she went to far. I was only nine" Luna said sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Luna said a few tears fell from her eyes. I walked around the table and hugged her.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I got back from vacation a few days ago and when I was on vacation I didn't have much time to write. Sorry this chapter's shorter then usual. Well I want three reviews until I update again. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 7

Every day it was strange for me to wake up and not talk to my roommates…or Cedric. I really want to apologize to them, but it's too hard to. I know you must be thinking how's it hard to apologize? It just is…especially when we fought over something so stupid. It's embarrassing for me…my dad says my stubbornness comes from my mum's side of the family.

Around eleven o'clock today I walked down to the Quidditch pitch and sat with some of the first year boys. They looked at me curiously because I'm usually with my roommates…except they're mad at me and they're annoying. The match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I really hope that Gryffindor wins because Neville's in Gryffindor.

"Charlotte why're your cheeks pink?" Zack asked.

"What?"

"You're cheeks are really pink"

"Oh…uh…I don't know"

"Do you like somebody?" Phil asked.

"No!" I shouted. "And shut up and watch the game"

"Um…Char…the game hasn't started" Greg told me. My cheeks felt hot.

Soon the game started. I saw Fred hit a bludger away from Harry, but it immediately went back to Harry again. Then it started to rain, and the boys started to lose hope that Gryffindor will win. I'm not doubting it, because let's face it, Malfoy probably only got on the team because his father.

Wait a second. If my mum was cousins with Malfoy's mum, what does that make me? Am I like…related to him…? Ahh I think I am! That's scary! I'm like his second cousin or something!

"Somebody cursed that bludger!" Greg hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It means the bludger's going to kill him sooner or later" Phil said.

"The only question is who did it" Zack asked.

"Malfoy?"

"Maybe…"

"I think I'm Malfoy's second cousin"

The guys looked pitying "But you're all right. You're not an evil git like Malfoy"

"Thanks. My mum was cousin's with his mum"

"I feel bad for your mum. How come you never realized this before?"

"Because my mum died eleven years ago"

"Oh!" Phil cried in shock "We're sorry"

"It's fine. You didn't know"

Suddenly Harry came to the ground, The bludger hit his arm. Although he didn't shout in pain or anything I still winced. Then he caught the snitch and fell to the ground. Lee Jordan shouted that Gryffindor won and then everybody, minus the Slytherins went down to the pitch.

Professor Lockhart was there with Harry. People were urging him to bring Harry to the Hospital wing. He ignored us and then…took all the bones out of his arm. Then he bent it backwards. I felt the familiar, I'm going to be sick feeling. I started pulling out of the crowd and then I started to run towards the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I went straight to the toilets. I threw up into it and then I flushed and got up. I always had a weak stomach. I guess I should write to my dad to see what he thinks I should do.

I walked into the empty common room and went up to my dorm. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and then I went back into the common room. I started to write to my dad.

_Dear Daddy,_

_It's been a while, I know. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry I didn't write to you after the…you know. How are you feeling? I had a few tests and some other things to do. I think I told you about me being friends with Cedric Diggory. Well…we had a fight the other day. We should make up soon._

_Daddy today was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game. Gryffindor won. But Harry broke his arm. Then Professor Lockhart took out all his bones in his arm. You know how I can get sick about that kinda stuff. And I did get sick. What should I do? Should I go to the Hospital Wing? Or just ignore it? I feel a bit better though. I'd better go. I love you a lot!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Charlotte Delphinus Lupin_

I went to the Owlery and I sent the letter with my owl. I went back into the Common room. There were more people in the common room now. I saw Cedric talking with a few of his friends. I went up to my dorm.

Nobody was there, which I was grateful about. I need alone time. Then my owl came and I took the letter.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I miss you too. I'm feeling better. Especially since you wrote to me. Don't worry about me, I'm fine I promise. I'm sorry about your fight with Cedric. What was it about? If you started it Char, you should apologize. If he starcdcted it, you should still apologize. How are things going with your room mates? You haven't mentioned them recently. _

_Charlotte, do you think you need to go to the Hospital Wing? I kind of think you should. If you feel sick again then I urge you to go. I love you and I hope you feel better. I'm really sorry about Harry. _

_ Love,_

_ Your father_

I felt better after hearing from my father. I'm going to see him soon, because of Christmas. I decided not to go to the Hospital Wing.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Microsoft Word was acting annoying so I couldn't type. And then the HBP news really made me upset. In general this week was pretty bad. Well, I need ideas! If you have any ideas tell me! I'll use them!**

**TheNighttimeSky: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Neville is Charlotte's secret crush. Right now, I don't really like her room mates either. Lol. Yeah she'll eventually meet Harry and the others. It'll probably happen soon, because I want them friends by the end of the third book.**

**csiFREAK24: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Cedric's overprotectiveness :) **

**Williammoseleysgirl: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Charlotte's half-werewolf. The werewolf part is dormant though. And she's a half-blood because Remus is a halfblood and her mother was a pureblood. Hope that clears things up for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 8

I'm late. Like ten minutes late for Potions class. I don't feel that great after yesterday's Quidditch match. I woke up around four in the morning and had to rush to the bathroom…maybe its not what happened yesterday…maybe I'm like…sick? And the worst part of this is that Snape hates me…more then most students I think. Well he hates me more then all the Hufflepuffs. I wonder why though? I kept on running towards the dungeons.

Another five minutes passed and I was almost there. When I finally got there I hesitated outside the door. I knocked on the door and then I waited outside. I heard Snape stop talking and then I heard footsteps walking out over to the door. The door opened and he looked at me.

"Miss. Lupin glad to see you're joining us" Snape sneered. "Why were you late?"

"I—I didn't feel well professor. And then I slept late…" I said knowing what was coming up next.

"I'll see you in detention tonight Miss. Lupin. Take you're seat and find out what we're doing from a class mate"

"Yes professor"

I walked to my seat, next to Ali. She looked over at me and smiled pityingly. I looked over and saw Luna looking at me as if she's trying to tell me something. She mouthed 'meet me outside after class'. I nodded discreetly and then I turned to Ali.

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Making a Potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board" Ali whispered.

"Alright. Thanks"

I started to weigh the dried nettles and when I finished with that I crushed the snake fangs. Then I went on to stew the horned slugs. Then I followed the rest of the directions. I was really bored. I hate this class the most out of every other class. Snape is my least favorite teacher as well.

After class I walked out and then I stopped to wait for Luna. She was the last one out. I noticed that today her blonde hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing an odd looking necklace. I don't plan on asking what it is because I learned not to ask questions. You just get strange answers.

"Why were you late for class?" Luna inquired looking worried.

"I haven't been feeling well since the Quidditch match. I have a weak stomach but I still don't feel that good"

"You should go to the hospital wing"

"I know. If it get's worse then I'll go"

"Alright. Did you hear about Colin?"

"No" I said worried "what happened?"

"Professor McGonagall found him petrified last night"

"Oh no!" I gasped. "That's horrid!"

"I know. Ginny's really upset. Her and Colin are rather close"

"Have you seen her yet?"

"I saw her in the Great Hall this morning. And from a distance. She doesn't look so good"

"Well of course! One of her friends is petrified! I have herbology with her next. I'll see if she's ok"

"Alright. I have Transfiguration now" Luna told me. "I'd better go. I don't want to be late"

"Me neither. I already have detention with Snape"

"I feel bad for you"

"I feel bad for myself"

Luna laughed along with me. Then we separated and I walked towards Herbology. Hoping to have time to talk with Ginny. When I got there I saw Ginny standing alone. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and blood shot. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I heard about Colin"

"Oh" Ginny said. She sniffed.

"It's alright. As soon as Professor Sprouts draught thingie works, he'll be back to normal!" I seriously thought she was going to start crying!

"I—I don't wanna talk about it"

"Alright. I got detention from Snape"

"What? Why?"

"I was late for class"

"Why were you late?"

"I didn't feel good"

"Did you go to the Hospital wing?"

"No"

"Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure"

"You should"

"If I don't feel better then you better go"

"I will I promise"

"Alright"

And then Professor Sprout came, interrupting our…talk. Suddenly I felt that all to familiar feeling in my stomach. I didn't even ask to leave, I just bolted out of the room, hoping I can get to the bathroom in time.

I did thank god. How, I don't know. I felt worse then I have in a while. What did I eat earlier…? Umm…nothing I've never had before right? Maybe I just have a stomach bug or something. I guess I should go back to Herbology…explain what happened.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happyish. Well please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 9

"What are you doing out of class?" A familiar voice asked. I turned and saw Cedric standing there looking questioningly.

"I—I wasn't feeling well so I went to the bathroom."

Cedric looked worried "are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Were you throwing up in there Charley?"

"Yes."

"Here, let me walk you back to Herbology and then to the Hospital Wing."

"Why aren't you in class Cedric?"

"Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled."

"Oh, you're lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never _mad _at you Charley! I was just worried about you!"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't I was with Neville Longbottom. He's one of my friends."

"Is he a friend or more then a friend?"

"I'm to young to think of that!" I shouted turning red.

"Sorry! What class did you have now?"

"Herbology. Professor Sprout is probably gonna be mad at me."

"It's alright. You were sick, she can't get mad at you."

"I guess you'd know better then I have, being here for four years."

"Yeah, I think I know most of the rules here." Cedric said laughing.

Me and Cedric walked across the grounds in silence after our talk. I'm glad that we're friends again. I can't bear not being friends with Cedric. Although I don't plan on telling him just yet is that I see him more as an older brother then a friend. I don't want to tell him and then him to tell me that he doesn't feel the same way as me. God I sound as if I like Cedric, as if I have a crush on him!

Soon we got to Herbology. I saw Professor Sprout teaching at the front of the class and stopped walking. I was nervous. I guess she won't get that mad at me because she is the head of Hufflepuff, and I have a valid reason…well Cedric says so anyways. I doubt he'd lie to me about that. And I can't get another detention. I just can't. Dad'll be so disappointed in me! But then again he _did _say mum and Uncle Sirius used to get in a ton of trouble all the time…so maybe he won't get _to _mad.

"Knock on the door Charley" Cedric encouraged. I felt sick again. He must have noticed because he just knocked on the door.

Professor Sprout stopped talking and walked to the door. She opened it and stepped out. She saw me and Cedric and looked confused.

"What happened Charlotte?" Professor Sprout asked me kindly.

"I—I felt sick and I had to throw up" I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, things like this happen. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes Professor."

"Alright. Should I have Ginny bring you?"

"I'll bring her Professor."

"Cedric why are you out of class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled Professor."

"Alright. Cedric bring her to the hospital wing and then Charlotte come see me tonight after dinner and I'll tell you what you missed alright? I'm sure you'll catch up in no time" Professor Sprout said smiling. She nodded goodbye to us and then walked back into the classroom.

"Let's go Charley. Do you think you can make it to the Hospital Wing?"

"Y—yeah I think so. Can we hurry?"

"Yeah"

Me and Cedric walked towards the Hospital Wing. Walking faster then normal people walk, but not running. I could feel the about to be sick feeling in my stomach, but I tried to hold it in the best I could.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey came out of the office. She saw my face and quickly ushered me into a bathroom. I threw up again and when I was finished I walked out of the bathroom. Cedric was sitting on a chair and Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. I felt really weak so Cedric helped me get into a bed. Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains so I could take off my school robes and put on the clothes Madam Pomfrey put next to my bed.

When I was finished I drew the curtains and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to my bedside. She told me that all I had was a stomach virus and it wouldn't take that long to get better. It would just take the rest of today and a little while tomorrow. And even after I'm better I have to be careful with what I eat.

"Charley, I gotta go to my next class, I'll come see you after my last class alright?"

"You don't have to"

"I want to Charley. I'd better go" Cedric said as he rushed out of the room.

I saw Harry Potter lying in a bed staring at a wall. I felt bad for him. It must have hurt having to regrow all his bones overnight! Lockhart is really dumb. He doesn't know what he's doing. Why is he even our teacher? It doesn't make sense! If I was the minister, I'd take away his powers…if that's possible. If it's not they should send him to Alaska! But if he really does that…poor Alaska!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 10

A while later I was sitting up talking to Harry. Cedric hadn't come back yet because his class didn't end for a while. I guess I should write a letter to my dad, but I'm kind of afraid to.

"You talk about your dad a lot…" Harry said. "What about your mum?"

My breath got caught in my throat. "Sh—she died when I was born—I don't like to talk about it to much"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it feels like"

"I know I shouldn't miss her terribly because I didn't know her, but I do!"

"I understand. I miss my parent's too. Even though I was only one when they were killed by Voldemort" Harry said pausing expecting me to flinch. I didn't. "Usually people flinch when they hear his name. You didn't"

I shrugged. "It's just a name. My dad taught me that"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Poor Colin"

"You know him?"

"Sorta. My best friend Ginny is friends with him"

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah…How's your arm?"

"Feeling better. Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Alright…I can't wait until I can leave."

"Me neither."

I looked at the clock and gasped. My detention with Snape! I jumped up and felt the all too familiar feeling of sickness and rushed into the bathroom. Snape will be so mad at me and hate me even more then before!

When I came out I saw Harry looking at me worriedly. Madam Pomfrey was waiting by the door, her arms crossed. I looked at her nervously.

"What did I tell you about rushing around? It'll make you sick."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now what were you doing up?"

"I had detention with Snape…"

"You can make it up tomorrow. I'll give you an excuse tomorrow. Now lie down"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey"

I went over to my bed where Harry was staring worriedly at me. I smiled weakly and lied down again. I tried to ignore the nausea in my stomach. I got into my bed and felt freezing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said teeth chattering. "Is it really cold in here?"

"No, not really…Are you sure you're ok?"

"Whenever I get the Stomach Flu I get really cold. I should be better in a little while."

"Alright…" Harry said still looking worried.

"I'm fine. I promise." I said.

"Why do you have detention with Snape?"

"Because I was late to his class. He hates me more than anybody else…"

"I know what that feels like."

"How?"

"Snape hate's me, probably just as much as you."

"That's so weird!"

"Yeah, I know…I wonder why."

"He's hated me since the day I walked into his classroom."

"Same here. It's like he was already grudged against me when I walked into the classroom."

"Same with me. I hate him."

"Me too."

"I think everybody does. He's evil."

"Yeah, he really is."

"The only person I hate more then him is Lockhart. He's an idiot! I think he should go to Alaska or Pluto…"

"Poor Alaska or Pluto" Harry laughed.

"I know, it would be horrible to the Alaskins or the Plutoins"

"Plutoins?" Harry asked laughing.

"I made it up."

"I can tell"

"Lights out!" Madam Pomfrey said walking beside the beds. She conjured a bin so that if I need to throw up during the night, I don't have to go to the bathroom…I probably would anyways.

"Night Harry."

"Night Charlotte."

The next morning Harry left and I couldn't leave until after lunch. Just to make sure I'm really alright, and I'm not going to be sick again. I hope I won't because I hate being sick. I also don't want to get in trouble with Snape for missing my detention. But then again I do have a reason…I'm sick so there. Ha!

"Miss. Lupin you can go. If you feel sick still then come back here."

"Alright." I said grabbing my books I brought here yesterday. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I walked off with a note to give to McGonagall explaining my lateness. I hate being sick and being late to class. It makes me so embaressed because everybody looks over at you and all the attention is focused on you! I hate it!

I walked up to the door to the Transfiguration classroom and hesitated. I knocked and then I heard McGonagall say 'Come in'. I walked in and felt all eyes on me as I walked up towards the front of the room.

"Miss. Lupin, please see me after class alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor" I said not liking the sound of my voice. It was raspy.

I walked over to my seat next to Ali and she looked over at me looking worried. I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've been sick. It's nothing to big"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit"

"That's good. Listen I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For trying to make you tell us what you were doing that day. You don't have to tell me."

"I will after class alright?"

"Alright."

And I knew we were friends again.

**TheNighttimeSky: Thanks X 100000 million thousand for the review! Did you like the whole 'bonding' thing I tried? I wish I had a big brother like Cedric too! Do you have any ideas for the story? Oh and can you read my one-shot 'Out of Sight'? It's about Sirius's thoughts on Regulus's death. Thanks!  
**

**csiFREAK24: Thanks X 10000 million thousand for the review! Glad your liking it! Do you have any ideas for the story?**

**Williammmoesleysgirl: Thanks X 100000 million thousands for the review! I don't think they'll date because Cedrics a lot older and stuff…I see it more as a brother/sis relationship right now, but maybe before he's killed I'll consider it. Do you have any ideas for the story? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 11

A week later, it was the dueling club. I was going with Alison. We're both not talking to Cynthia or Kris because they are being really mean to us so we're just not gonna talk to them. We've been hanging out with Cedric and his friends lately.

We walked into the great hall and I internally groaned when I saw Lockhart standing on the platform. He was accompanied by Snape. A fun night this should be right?

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Proffessor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions—for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry—you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape's upper lip was curling.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"One—two—three"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzaling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet; He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered.

Me and Ali shared a look.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it! He said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a disarming charm—as you see, I've lost my wand—ah, yes thank you, Miss. Brown—yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy—however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enogh demonstraiting! I'm going to come amongst you now and help you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me—"

Me and Luna were partnered up. Today Luna's hair was in a ponytail and she had a butterbeer cork necklace and her hair was in a messy ponytail. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"No, is she here?"

"I didn't see her…"

"Me neither…her brothers are here, maybe they've seen her…?"

"Maybe. Do you know if she's still upset over Colin?"

"I think so…but I mean nobody else has been petrified since him so maybe whatever's done it is gone?"

"Hopefully. My father is getting quite worried."

"Mine too"

We didn't even start when we heard a voice shout: "SERPENSORTIA"

We saw a snake burst out of Malfoy's wand and we both screamed.

"Don't move Potter," said Snape laziliy, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with an angry snake, "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the ar and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchey and raised itself again, fangs exsposed, poised to kill.

Me and Luna gave eachother frightened looks and then Harry started hissing like a snake. Suddenly the snake went limp and it looked like a garden hose.

Harry looked up at Justin grinning. Justin looked at him frightened.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

"Come on." Cedric said coming up to me and Alison. Luna had already went back to her common room.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm walking with you back to the common room."

"Why?"

"Because somebody needs to watch over you."

"We're not babies!"

"I know that" Cedric exclaimed. "But I care for both of you and theres somebody out there trying to hurt others. I don't want you to be next."

Me and Alison shared looks before going with Cedric to the common room.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Cedric's best friend Sean Flannagan asked, his Irish accent evident in his voice. His black hair fell into his blue eyes.

Me and Ali shared looks and I said, "Sure. But I have to do something first."

"Alright."

"Be right back."

I went into the girls dormitories and went over to my trunk and took out a piece of parchment. I grabbed a quil and started to write.

_Dear daddy,_

_How have you been? The full moon is in two days. And not that much longer until Christmas. I am coming home for Christmas, and I can't wait until I see you! I miss you so much! _

_I am sure you have heard about the attack on Colin Creevey by now, he was sort of like a friend of mine. Well more like I know him through my friend Ginny. I'm worried about Ginny…she's acting strange…but then again I have only known her this year so the way she's acting may be normal. _

_Today was the dueling club and you'll never guess who hosted it…Professor Lockhart. I want to know if Dumbledore lost his mind! Lockhart is such a bad teacher! Well Harry and Draco Malfoy were partners and Malfoy said a spell that made a snake fly out of his wand and then Harry started hissing! The snake stopped trying to attack Justin Finch-Fletchey…all the Hufflepuffs are mad at him. I don't know if I'm mad at him…I mean he's kind of like my friend and I think he was trying to stop the snake from attacking Justin…but I don't now. I'm really confused, daddy._

_Well anyways I am still fighting with Kris and Cynthia, but me and Ali made up. We aren't friends anymore, so it's not that bad. I'm really hating Potions…when can I drop that class? Professor Snape hates me…and more then he hates everybody else. I don't know why though! I never did anything to him! I hate him. _

_Well, I promised Ali, Cedric, and Cedric's friend Sean I would be in the common room in a few minutes and it's been about twenty. I'll see you in a few weeks. I miss you! I love you!_

_ Love,_

_ Charlotte_

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! A lot of this chapter is directly from book 2 so anything you recognize probably belongs to the 2****nd**** book. Read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up feeling kind of sick. My nose was stuffy and my throat was burning. I felt kind of hot too. I probably just have a cold or something. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stared in the mirror and saw the dark circles under my eyes and then I put my hair up in a messy bun. I put my uniform on and I couldn't do my tie so I went to find Cedric.

"Cedric!" I shouted when I saw him about to leave to go to the Great Hall. He turned around and looked at me. Then he walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Help me with my tie?" I asked. He started laughing. "Hey it isn't funny!"

"Come on it's pretty funny Charley. It's almost Christmas and you can't do your tie?"

"I usually can! I just don't feel good today!"

Cedric's grey eyes became worried and he put a hand on my forehead. "You have a fever Charley."

"No I don't!" I said quickly. "I—I'm fine!"

"Charlotte you're not fine. I'm going to walk you to the hospital wing."

"Cedric I'm fine!"

"Charlotte!" Cedric said sternly. "You'll be there for a few minutes and then you'll go to class!"

"I don't want to go!"

"I'm not fighting with you. Let's go now. We shouldn't be late to our first class, and if we're lucky we won't miss all of breakfast."

"Fine."

"Good girl Charley." Cedric said patting my head like I was a dog.

"Don't do that!"

"You're not in a good mood when you're sick."

"Shut up."

We walked quietly towards the hospital wing. When we got there Cedric opened the door and held it open for me while I walked in. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out to us.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't feel that good. I have a sore throat, a stuffy nose and he" I motioned to Cedric "says I have a fever."

"Sit down on the bed and I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed into the back room.

I sat down on one of the beds and Cedric stood beside me. Madam Pomfrey came back and handed me a potion.

"This will make you feel better, almost instantly."

I drank it and then I felt my ears start steaming. I absolutely hated this potion. It embarrasses me so bad! I'd rather feel sick then having steaming ears! But then again, I hate being sick. And I get sick a lot. I hate it.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I said.

"You're welcome. You can go on to breakfast now."

"Ok."

Me and Cedric walked towards the great hall. Cedric kept making fun of my ears and I simply hit him. It didn't apparently hurt too much…stupid Quidditch. When we got into the great hall we walked over to the Hufflepuff table and I sat down next to Ali. Cedric gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the other fourth years.

"You're ears are steaming." Ali said nonchalantly.

"Shut up." I said turning pink.

All through Potions Ali, Phil and Greg made fun of me and my stupid steaming ears. Snape kept glaring at all of us. Then we heard the cry.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATAAAACK!"

We all shared looks and then started to run towards the sound, as did everybody else. When we got to the sight we saw Nearly Headless Nick floating a few inches above the ground and Justin Finch-Fletchley was on the ground.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do Macmillian!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

We were all sent back to our classes, but talk of the attack didn't stop.

**AN: So, so, so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and everything! Well anyways thanks to all my reviewers! I'm thinking theres going to be at least 7 more chapters in this story. I need ideas for a title for Prisoner of Azkaban. If anybody has any ideas leave them in a review! I'll defiantly consider them. Read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 13

After all our classes where over, me and Ali walked into our common room to see Ernie Macmillian yelling about how 'Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin and he's trying to kill us all.' Me and Ali shared looks before sitting down next to Cedric.

"Give it a rest will you?" Cedric exclaimed.

Ernie whirled around and glared at Cedric. "How would you feel if one of your best friends got petrified?" He questioned angrily. "Or her" Ernie said pointing to me.

"Ok, that's enough" Cedric exclaimed standing up. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't feel the way you're feeling."

"Then what _are _you saying?"

"Shouting that Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin! It's annoying, and to be frank it's getting old!"

Ali whispered to me "Whose Frank?"

I gave her a look before whispering "nobody."

"Then why'd he mention him?"

"I—I don't know!" I whispered back rolling my eyes.

"He's my best friend! And now I can't talk to him anymore!"

"It's only for a short time. The Mandrake Draught will—"

"I wish _she _would get petrified!" Ernie exclaimed pointing to me. "Then you'd—"

Cedric's eyes darkened. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. Do you understand?"

Ernie looked frightened by the sudden change in Cedric. Me and Ali were staring, wide eyed at the two boys, trying to see what they'd do. I knew Cedric would never hurt anyone, especially somebody younger, but he was looking at Ernie with a look of hatred. I jumped up and grabbed Cedric's hand.

"Cedric…calm down!"

Cedric looked at me for a second before his eyes went back to normal. He smiled weakly at me and sat back down, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled at him and he smiled, a genuine smile back at me.

"How's things been going with you, Ginny, and Luna?"

"Alright. We've been busy so I haven't talked to them recently."

"I know what you mean. It's always hard to be friends with people from other houses since you can't see them everyday."

"Yeah I guess. Are you staying here for Christmas?"

"Of course not! I never did to tell you the truth."

"I'm not staying either. My dad wants me home, and I'm kind of worried about him."

"Why?"

"He gets kinda…sick a lot."

Cedric nodded understandingly. "You miss him?"

"Yeah, It's so weird not seeing him everyday you know?"

"Yeah, I do. You get used to it after the first year."

"When's Christmas break start?"

"About a week."

"I can't wait to go home."

"Yeah. I need a break from all our homework."

"Yeah, I hate Snape."

"Who doesn't?"

"Slytherins?"

"Well they're nuts."

"That is very true." I said giggling when an owl came in and dropped a letter in my lap. I looked at Cedric and opened the letter and recognized it as Neville's.

_Dear Char,_

_I know we haven't talked in a while so I wanted to know if you wanted to talk tomorrow after lunch. Send your reply back with the owl. I'll hopefully see you then_

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

"Oh, so it's from your boyfriend then?" Cedric said grinning at me.

"Shut up Cedric!" I exclaimed turning pink.

"Aw Charley's embarresed!"

"Shut up Ced!" I groaned.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad Charley." Cedric said tickling me. I shrieked with laughter. People stared at us in the common room and we ignored them. We spent the rest of the night talking.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know some of you want more of the Charlotte, Luna, and Ginny trio-ness, but since Ginny's possessed right now it's kinda hard. I defiantly will have more of them later on if not this story then the next one defiantly. Anyways read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 14

The next day I woke up excited. I got to see Neville at lunch time and then me, Luna, and Ginny made plans to study in the library for our potions test tomorrow. I saw that I was the last one awake so I got up and looked at the clock. It read 11:55. I gasped and rushed into the bathroom. I was meeting Neville at 12! I am going to be so late!

I quickly ran a brush through my messy black hair and then gave up and put it in two pigtails and then I quickly got dressed. I rushed out of the bathroom and put on a pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my winter coat and rushed out of our room. I saw Cedric sitting on the couch talking to a girl and I waved as I walked out of the common room.

I was meeting Neville in the Great Hall. I walked as fast as I could without actually running. When I got in view of the Great Hall, I saw him pacing. I walked up to him, smiling. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Char."

"Hi Neville!" I said happily. He smiled again and we started walking towards the outside.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure! I love snow. Do you?"

"Yeah, it's…cold." Neville said. I giggled and he smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it _is _cold." I said laughing.

When we got outside we saw a few people walking here and there and having snowball fights, but not too many people. We walked around the grounds of Hogwarts for about an hour and a half before I had to go back to the common room and get ready to meet Luna and Ginny.

Neville walked me to our common room and then he kissed my cheek. I blushed as I walked into my common room. I saw Cedric talking to Sean and then he waved me over. I walked over.

"How'd it go?" he asked when I got over to them.

"How'd what go?" Sean asked.

"Her date with Neville Longbottom."

"Aw, Char got a little boyfriend!" Sean said grinning.

"Shut up the two of you! It wasn't a date! It was two friends hang out!"

"Suure it was" Cedric and Sean said grinning. I groaned and went up to my room to get my books.

When I came back downstairs I glared at them and then started walking towards the exit hall. Suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed me and pushed me back onto the couch. I looked up and saw Cedric and Sean. They were looking upset.

"We're sorry we made you mad." Cedric told me. His eyes looked pleading.

"Apology accepted." I said sighing. How can I not forgive them?

"See, I knew she would Ced." Sean said grinning at him.

"I need to meet Ginny and Luna…can I go now?"

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Positive."

"Then you can go."

"Thank you." I said getting up and kissing each of their cheeks.

I was going to be late, so I walked out of the common room as quick as I could. I didn't want to be late because we haven't seen each other outside of class in about a week. And I really want to tell them about me and Neville.

When I got to the library I walked towards the back, to our usual table. I saw Luna sitting there already and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the blonde and sat down across from her.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Same here…do you think something happened?"

"I doubt it…but maybe she forgot?"

"Maybe…"

"Or maybe she ran into a Wracksurt." Luna said totally serious. I stared at her for a second before ignoring that comment. Sometimes Luna's odd…beliefs were odd…but I'll deal with them.

Me and Luna studied for a while and kind of waited for Ginny to show up, but she never did. We haven't seen her in a while, only in classes really. Outside of classes we never really see her.

"So…how's Neville?" Luna asked a little while later.

"He's good. I saw him earlier before we met up."

"Oh alright."

"How's everything with you?"

"It's good. I can't wait to go home for Christmas."

"Me neither."

A few hours later we were back in me and Ali's room. We were sitting on my bed talking about me and Neville's 'date', which was not a date! We both ended up falling asleep on my bed myself by the pillows and Ali down by the foot of the bed.

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait! I've been so busy lately with school and stuff. I still need help thinking of a title for the next book so if you have any ideas tell me! I have no ideas for a title! Please read and review! Thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 15

I woke up early on the first day of Christmas break. I was going home for the first time since September. I can't wait to see my dad. The full moon was a few weeks ago so we don't have to worry about that. I was shoving clothes into my trunk when Ali woke up. She almost fell off my bed because she apparently forgot that she was asleep at the foot of my bed…

I started laughing and she threw one of my pillows at me. I ducked and the pillow hit my wardrobe, missing me by about a foot. Kris and Cynthia woke up and started glaring at us.

"What are you two doing?" Kris asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah it's only five." Cynthia exclaimed.

"We're packing for Christmas." I said nonchalantly.

"Well pack quieter." Kris said lying back down to go to bed.

"Yeah what she said."

Twenty minutes later we were done packing our stuff and we put it by the door. We walked into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and washed my hair. Ali braided my hair and I braided hers to match mine. We also wore pink shirts and jeans.

We walked downstairs and saw Cedric talking with Sean and a girl named…Lauren? I saw Ali blush as I nudged her. Sean looked up and grinned at us. Ali has a crush on Sean. It's pretty funny actually. I mean it's not like it would work out between them, Sean's fourteen and she's eleven…well I guess it could work after Hogwarts…my mum was three years younger than my dad…

"Earth to Charley." A familiar voice said.

"Oh…sorry!" I said, my cheeks turning red.

"It's ok Charley. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stop being so nosy Cedric!" I scolded. Cedric laughed.

"Cedric you got in trouble with the little girl." Sean said. My cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up Sean."

"Aw, I'm just joking Char."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you're not funny."

"I'm wounded." Sean said putting a hand on his chest.

I rolled my eyes again and Cedric said, "Stop being annoying and let's go."

"Aw, but it's fun Cedric!" Sean said grinning.

Cedric rolled his eyes and started walking towards the exit of the common room. I followed him, leaving Ali and Sean alone together. Cedric looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Ced can I go talk to somebody really fast? I'll meet you on the train alright?"

"Yeah, see you then. Now let me get those two." Cedric said motioning to Sean and Ali.

"Good luck."

Cedric nodded before walking back over to Ali and Sean. I walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. I was meeting Neville there in five minutes, to see each other before Christmas break started. Then I hope I can see Luna and Ginny before I leave too.

When I walked towards the Great Hall, I saw Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table with a few others including Harry and Ron. I walked over and Neville smiled at me. Harry also smiled at me.

"Hi Neville. Hi Harry."

"Hi Charlotte." Neville and Harry said.

"Happy early Christmas!" I said smiling.

"Happy early Christmas too." Neville said as Harry said "Same."

"So…you guys staying here or what?"

"I'm going home." Neville said.

"Me and Ron are staying here."

"Have fun, guys. I need to find Cedric." I said.

"Alright. See you after Christmas."

"Ok." I said hugging Neville, then Harry.

I walked out of the Great Hall and saw Luna talking to another girl in Ravenclaw. I smiled at her and waved as I walked towards Cedric.

"Hey Luna. Happy early Christmas!"

"Same here, Char. I'll see you next year."

I nodded before hugging her and walked away. I saw Cedric standing with Sean and Ali waiting for me. I smiled at them. When I got there we walked towards one of the carriages and got in.

I can't wait to get home. To see my daddy.

**AN: Sorry for the hugely long wait! I kept meaning to write and then I'd forget or not have time. And I haven't been getting that many reviews lately so I'm sorry to do this but I want two reviews before I update again. And ideas for the title for the next book are welcome! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 16

A while later we were in a compartment with just me, Ali, Cedric, and Sean. We were kind of split into groups though. Me and Cedric and Ali and Sean. I noticed Ali was blushing the whole time and I smiled to myself. Cedric was looking at me funny, but I just rolled my eyes and told him I'd tell him later.

"What are you doing during break?" Cedric asked me.

"Nothing. It's just me and my dad and sometimes my Aunt Andromeda but usually it's just me and him." I answered him. "What are you doing?"

"We're staying home this year and having family over, I hate having family over though."

"Why?"

"Because my family annoys me after a while. There's so many of them and It's hard to find anywhere private."

I nodded my head understandingly. "I wouldn't be able to stand that, but I guess I'm lucky that its' just me and my dad."

"Do you miss her?" Cedric asked and I knew immediately that he was talking about my mum.

"Well…yeah I guess. But I never met her, so I don't know for sure. I know my dad misses her a lot. Sometimes I can't handle seeing him so sad." I said, my eyes glistening in tears. Cedric pulled me into a hug.

"You know I'm here for you, right Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I know." I said trying to stop the tears. I don't even know why I'm crying! I almost never cry, unless it's something huge. I felt oddly comforted by Cedric. Usually my dad only could comfort me, but this is different. It felt like a big brothers embrace, something I never felt.

"Are you ok now?" Cedric asked a little while later. I nodded and saw Sean and Ali looking at me worriedly. I just smiled at them and said "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ali."

"Ok…"

An hour later we pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Sean offered to walk Ali to her parents and Cedric told me he'd walk me to my dad. I agreed to that and me and Cedric started walking, looking for my dad.

"What about your parents?" I asked, suddenly realizing Cedric had to meet his parents to.

"We always meet a little later, so I have time to say bye to my friends."

"Oh…alright. As long as they won't be mad at you."

"God Charley you worry a lot."

"Shut up Diggory."

Cedric laughed as we continued looking for my dad. I hate how big the crowd is. Wait…what if I can't find my dad…or what if he forgot me…well I doubt that. I could feel Cedric staring at me so I looked up and his grey eyes were concerned. I smiled and said "I'm fine Ceddy!"

"…Ceddy?"

"Well you call me Charley so I'm calling you Ceddy."

"That's such a stupid name!"

"So? What would you rather me call you?"

"Cedric is fine with me."

"Well it's not fine with me. So I'll call you Ced. Happy?"

"As happy as someone being called 'Ced' is."

I laughed as I spotted someone. "I see my dad. Come on!" I said pulling him.

"Woah, hold on Charley!" Cedric said laughing. I was laughing too.

I could see my dad better now. I could see his many scars on his face, the ones I was so used to by now, but he might have looked a little scary to Cedric, but I don't know. My daddy's young. A lot younger then a lot of other peoples parents. I mean my dad was only 21 when I was born. And my mum was 18…so yeah.

"Charlotte!" My dad said opening his arms for me to hug him. I almost jumped into his arms. I forgot how much I missed him! Gosh! I can't believe it's been four months. Only it felt like years since I've seen him. He looked a little older then last time, but not to noticeable.

"Daddy, I've missed you." I said into his chest.

"I've missed you too."

"Daddy, this is Cedric Diggory. Cedric, this is my daddy." I said. My dad held out his hand for Cedric to shake.

"Mr. Lupin it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Cedric. Please, call me Remus." Dad said smiling at Cedric.

Cedric nodded. "I'd better be going, my parents are probably looking for me. Nice meeting you Remus." Cedric said and then turned and hugged me. "I'll see you after break Charley."

"Alright." I said hugging him back. I could see my dad smiling. "Bye Ceddy."

Cedric groaned sounding annoyed and ruffled my hair. I pouted and tried to fix it. He laughed as he left me and my dad. I could hear my dad laughing quietly, obviously trying not to upset me.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"Charlotte!" He said in the same voice. "Cedric seems nice."

"He is nice. He's like a big brother almost."

Dad nodded. "I'm glad you made good friends, Charlotte. Who else did you make friends with?"

"Well…there are these two girls I met on the train, Luna Lovegood, her dad runs the Quibbler, you know that weird magazine that has all that weird stuff in it? And Ginny Weasley, she has six older brothers! Isn't that crazy? She's the only girl in her whole family! It's crazy. And then theres Ali…she has a crush on Cedric's friend Sean. He's Irish, and he's pretty cool. But he can be mean sometimes."

My dad was shaking his head, looking amused. "Sometimes you remind me of your uncle Sirius. He could talk, and talk, and talk. He never knew when to shut up."

"Daddy!"

"What? It's the truth sweetie." Dad said, smiling. "Let's go home."

"Ok." I said, feeling a sudden wave of homesickness. My dad held out his arm and I took it. He grabbed my trunk and apparated home. We arrived in the front of our house. I never missed something so much in my life.

As me and dad walked up the porch, I looked around to see if anything changed. It didn't look like anything did change, but maybe I just can't see them yet? Dad unlocked the door and opened it, carrying my trunk inside with him. I followed him in and stood in the hallway. Dad was halfway up the steps, carrying my trunk along with him. I followed him up and walked into my room. It looked exactly the same as when I left it in September, which is kind of weird if you ask me. But whatever.

"Char, I'm glad that your home." Dad said, leaning down and kissing me one the top of my head. "Later on, after dinner I'm thinking that we can drive to the Christmas tree farm and get a tree, then we can decorate tomorrow. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, yawning.

"Charlotte, take a nap if you're tired. I'll wake you up before dinner."

"Alright."

I started to change into a pair of sweatpants and an overlarge T-shirt when there was a knock at my window. I saw Neville's owl, Mikaya, at my window. I opened the window and let the large tawny owl in. She was larger than Toffee, and more aggressive so I wanted to get her out as soon as I could. I took the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_How are you? I know we saw each other today, I was just wondering how you are. I am very glad to be home. There's no Snape at home, just me and my Gran. I've truthfully been homesick all year, but now I think I miss Hogwarts…well not Snape. How's your dad? I'm going to miss not seeing you every day. Well I'd better go, Gran's calling me. _

_Neville_

Me and Neville both hate Snape…well Neville's more afraid of Snape, but still. We both dislike him a lot. He hates me and he hates Neville too from what I've heard. But then again he hates everybody. I quickly wrote back to Neville and sent Mikaya on her way. I got into my bed and fell asleep after a little while.

_I was in a dark room, like a basement. I was scared, but I wasn't sure why. Then I heard a sound behind me, a sort of rustle. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew I was in trouble. I turned around and saw a set of large, gold luminous eyes. The eyes of a werewolf. My father. I started running towards the door, but the door seemed to get farther and farther away from me. _

_I was screaming, shouting for help and all the while the werewolf kept chasing me. I knew I was going to die if I didn't get to the door soon. Then I felt an extremely sharp thing go across my back. I screamed in pain and I fell to the ground. The werewolf was standing above me, getting ready to attack._

"_No! Daddy! It's Charlotte!" I shrieked. The werewolf stared back at me hungrily. "It's Charlotte! Daddy no!" _

"Charlotte" A familiar voice said.

"No, no, no!" I said squirming around in my bed.

"Charlotte it was just a dream." My father said trying to wake me up.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark out now. My dad was sitting next to me on the bed, looking at me worried. I looked at his eyes immediately, afraid to see the Werewolf gold eyes, but I saw his blue eyes. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes as I cried.

"Shh…it was just a dream Charlotte" Dad said, rocking me in his lap. I cuddled up to him like I always do when I have a bad dream. He wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Shh…everything's ok."

"I—it was so scary daddy!"

"I know baby. I know."

Twenty minutes later, I was calmed down somewhat, so dad said to get dressed and we'd go out for dinner and then get our Christmas tree. I put on a knee length white skirt with leggings underneath them and a light pink long-sleeved shirt. I put a pink headband in my hair and I walked downstairs. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy still, but I didn't look to bad, which was a good thing. My black hair was a little messy, but oh well.

When my dad saw me, he smiled and picked me up and put me on his back like he did when I was little. I was laughing as he ran out of the house and to the car. I was home, and I intend to spend as much time as I could with my dad.

**AN: Oh my god! It's been so, so, so, so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wait this long, but this chapter was really hard to write for some reason, but when I got into writing it I made it as long as I could! Last month I had a huge month long project that was due right before Christmas break and then this month I've been busy, but today I just sat down and finished the chapter. It's probably the longest I've ever written, like 5 pages on Microsoft word. I'm hoping to finish this story in Febuaryish and then start Prisoner of Azkaban, mainly because that's my favorite book in the whole series. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! I really hope I'll be able to update by…Tuesday maybe? I'm not sure. I'll try my best, so try to be patient. I'm defiantly finishing this story, and the whole series. Anyways read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 17

"What about this one?" My dad asked pointing to a Christmas tree. I was bouncing up and down, trying to stay warm.

"Um…is it going to be too big?"

"I doubt that." Dad said looking at the tree.

"Daddy hurry up! I'm freezing my butt off here!" I whined.

"Charlotte no whining."

"Sorry." I said not really sorry at all. It's like 14 degrees outside and we've been here for an hour! "I'm gonna get frostbite."

"You're not gonna get frostbite Charlotte. And we're almost done anyways."

"Let's get that one." I said pointing to the closest tree I could find.

Dad went over to it and walked around the tree. He told me to stay by it while he got one of the Muggles to chop it down for us. I sighed, hating this, but loving the fact that me and dad spend time together during the holidays. He is never too busy for me, so we're really close. I stared at the tree. It was actually perfect. It wasn't too fat or too skinny. It was kind of puffy so all our ornaments can fit onto it.

Five minutes later, dad came back with the muggle, who was carrying an axe. Dad pointed to the tree that I was standing next to and I immediately moved away from the tree. I don't want to get crushed by a Christmas tree do I?

An hour later, we were back home and I was sipping Hot Chocolate in the kitchen. Dad was putting the tree up in the living room in a corner. I stood up and walked into the living room, still drinking my hot chocolate.

"How does it look?" Dad asked me.

"Perfect."

Dad walked over and hugged me. I put my hot chocolate on the coffee table and hugged him back.

"I love you Char."

"I love you too daddy."

"I'm sorry I can't give you everything you want, Char."

"Daddy I don't care." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just wish I could give you everything you want."

"I have everything I want."

"Honey." Dad said.

"Yeah daddy?"

"How would you feel about me dating again?" Dad said, looking at me. I was glad that he asked me instead of just going along and dating without asking me.

"I—I think that's ok. I think that mom would have wanted you to be happy, and not sit around moping all the time."

"I think you might be right. But I don't think I am going to start dating anytime soon though. I haven't met the right woman yet." Dad said, kissing the top of my head.

"Daddy do you know who Neville Longbottom is?" I asked dad.

"Not personally…but I—I went to school with his parents. They were nice people." Dad said, getting that look he gets when he talks about the war or anything like that. He gets especially upset when he talks about Uncle Sirius or Uncle James.

"What happened to them?"

"Darling, that's a story for another night. It's Christmas so lets not talk about things that happened a long time ago alright?"

"Alright. Is Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Tonks coming for Christmas?"

"Yes. And so is Nymphadora."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. Daddy laughed. He got off the couch and went to one of the boxes of ornaments. He opened it and I jumped up and walked over.

We spent the night talking about what's happened between September 1st and now, and we also decorated the tree. That was the funnest part of the night. I always love Christmas time. When it snows and then having hot chocolate and seeing family and stuff like that.

"Char we'll finish tomorrow alright?" Dad said. "It's really late. Time for bed."

"Aww daddy!" I whined.

"Charlotte go upstairs and get changed into your pajamas. Then get into your bed and I'll be up in ten minutes alright?"

"Alright." I sighed, walking upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas—a pair of flannel pants and an old shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked into my room. I got into bed and waited for daddy to come upstairs. When he finally did, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Charlotte."

"I love you too daddy."

"Go to bed." Daddy said walking to the door and turning the lights out. "Goodnight."

"Night."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait and the somewhat short chapter. I just really wanted to update this story today! Anyways read and review! Also anybody who's reading this story please review. I really want to know what people think! **


	18. Author's note

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

I'm really sorry, but this story is going to be on hold for a while. It's begun to feel like a chore writing it, but maybe if I get inspiration to write again I will. I'm really sorry that this had to happen but I just can't continue to write this story. I'm so, very sorry. Thank you to anybody who has read this story, and reviewed and even people who have read but haven't reviewed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 18

On Christmas, I woke up around eight. I jumped out of bed and I ran into Daddy's room. He was still sleeping, so I crawled into bed with him and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep again, because when I opened my eyes, Daddy wasn't in bed anymore. I looked at the clock beside his bed and it read ten thirty.

I jumped out of Daddy's bed and went down the steps. I saw presents under the tree and I could see snow falling lightly from the sky outside. Daddy was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw me, he smiled and stood up. I walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas," Daddy said to me, kissing the top of my head.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy," I replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um…pancakes?"

"Alright," Daddy said going over to the stove and turning it on.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was over and we were sitting in the living room, opening presents. So far I got a few books, clothes, and some chocolates. I got Daddy a cup that said '#1 dad'. When he saw it, he smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I know he's thinking of mum today. He's probably thinking of Uncle Sirius, and Uncle James. And Aunt Lily too. I know that he misses them a lot.

"When's Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted and Tonks coming?" I asked after we were done opening presents.

"Around one," Daddy answered.

"Ok," I replied. "I'm going to go upstairs alright?"

"Go ahead sweetie," Daddy said kissing my forehead.

I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I sat down at my desk and took out a few pieces of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Cedric,_

_Happy Christmas! I miss you. How is your Christmas going so far? Did your family come over like you said? I hope your having a good time. I'm kind of bored because my Aunt Andromeda and my Uncle Ted and their daughter aren't coming over until one. _

_My cousin Tonks, well her real name is Nymphadora but she hates that name. She's a lot older than me but she's cool. She's eighteen and she's training to become an Auror. She's fun to hang out with. _

_Anyways, I'm just writing this to see how you are. Oh, and to send you my gift of course. I hope you like it. I'll see you back at Hogwarts. _

_Love,_

_Charley_

I reread the letter before putting it aside. I'm going to write a letter to Ali and Neville first and then send Toffee to deliver the presents and letters. I got Cedric a new Quidditch book, Ali a book on new hairstyles she can try with magic and a silver necklace, and Neville a book about all his favorite plants. I figured I'd get books this year because I kind of waited until the last minute like always, so I couldn't really think of much. Ginny, Luna, and I gave each other our gifts before we left Hogwarts.

I took another piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ali,_

_Happy Christmas! I miss you! It feels so weird not waking up in the same room at Hogwarts. I definitely do not miss Kris and Cynthia. Anyways, my cousin Tonks is coming over later with my aunt and uncle. I can't wait. I haven't really seen them in a while because Tonks began training as an Auror, so she's always busy. It's kind of annoying._

_How is your Christmas? Mine is good. I got a few books and a new necklace from my dad of course. I'm wearing it right now. What did you get for Christmas? Is your family over? _

_Write me back as soon as you can! _

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

I finally took out the final piece of parchment.

_Dear Neville,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas! What do you do? Does family come over to your Grandmas? Or do you just spend it with your Grandma? I'm spending Christmas with my dad, My Aunt Andromeda, my Uncle Ted, and my older cousin Tonks. _

_What did you get for Christmas? I got a few books and a gold necklace that my dad bought for me. It's in the shape of a heart and it's a locket so I can put a picture in it. I'm thinking of putting a picture of my mom and my dad in it, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think?_

_Anyways, I'd better go. I miss you a lot and I'll see you when we get back to Hogwarts! _

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

I grabbed the three letters and got the corresponding present. I attached the letter to Cedric to Toffee and then I attached the present. I realized that she's not going to be able to carry everything at once, so she's going to have to make three separate trips, but oh well. Toffee will just have to deal with that.

Around one fifteen, the doorbell rang. I was upstairs in my room, reading one of my books. I heard Dad go to the door and greet everyone. Then I heard footsteps coming up the steps and when I looked up from my book, Tonks was standing in the doorway.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

"A book," I replied. I stood up and put the book down. Then I walked over to Tonks and she hugged me. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Tonks said to me, smiling.

Five minutes later, we went downstairs to see her parents and so she could catch up with my dad and I can catch up with her parents. I saw Dad get up and walk into the other room. He came back a few minutes later, holding a few cups of tea or something. He handed it to Tonks, Uncle Ted, and Aunt Andromeda.

About an hour later, Tonks and I were sitting in my room. Tonks kept changing her hair color while we talked. Tonks is a metamorphmagus so she can change her appearance at will. It's really cool, actually.

"What teachers do you have?" Tonks asked me.

"Um…I have Snape for Potions. Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration. Professor Lockhart for Defense against the dark arts," I told her.

"Gilderoy Lockhart's a teacher?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's an idiot. He doesn't know anything I swear to god."

"I believe you," Tonks said laughing. "I never understood what was so great about him."

"Me neither."

"Whose your favorite teacher?"

"Um…Professor Sprout I guess."

"You like Herbology?" Tonks asked me.

"Yes. It's a fun class. Neville said that we get to work in greenhouses next year."

Tonks nodded. "Whose Neville?"

I felt my cheeks redden. "Just a friend."

"A boyfriend?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

Tonks laughed and shook her head. "I remember when I was eleven. I was absolutely in love with Charlie Weasley."

"Is he related to Ginny Weasley?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's his younger sister," Tonks said after a minute.

"I'm best friends with her," I told Tonks.

Tonks nodded her head. "They're good people."

"That's what my dad says."

"You're father is a smart man."

Around nine, they left, leaving me and Daddy alone. I sat in Daddy's lap as he talked to me about when he was in Hogwarts. I've heard most of the stories a thousand times, but I always let dad tell me about them. Besides, I absolutely love listening to him talk about Uncle Sirius and my mom. And the Potters and even his friend Peter.

**AN: Thank you for the encouragement to continue this story :) As you can tell, I've decided to write it again. When I decided to write this story again, I decided to give everyone a really long chapter. This chapter is like 4 pages, one of my longest probably. Anybody who reads this story, please review, just so I know people are reading it! Since it's summer, I plan to update more. Anyways thanks for the reviews. Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 19

The rest of Christmas break went by extremely fast. Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to get up early, especially because I got used to sleeping late. Daddy made me get up at nine because we had to be there by eleven.

"Charlotte, are you awake yet?" My dad called from up the steps.

"Yes daddy," I shouted back.

"Alright. Hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon."

"Ok," I called back as I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then I walked downstairs.

"Morning Charlotte," Daddy said.

"Morning daddy," I replied, hugging him.

Daddy was making breakfast. I sat at the table and waited for daddy to finish making breakfast. I don't really want to go back to Hogwarts and leave Daddy alone. I know that he's my dad, but I'm always worrying about him. Especially when it's the full moon.

After breakfast, Daddy grabbed my trunk and carried it out to the car. I followed him, with Toffee's cage, and I got into the car, along with him. He started driving towards Kings Cross Station. It only takes about ten minutes to get there, so we don't have to leave the house that early, just twenty minutes before eleven.

When we got to Kings Cross Station, me and Daddy walked casually towards Platform 9 ¾. Daddy leaned against the barrier and disappeared. I followed and found myself looking at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. I looked at Daddy, who put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you at Easter Holiday," Daddy said, hugging me.

"Ok," I said, feeling the tears coming.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'll see you in a few months. And I'm just a letter away," Daddy said hugging me again. He kissed my forehead.

"Be careful, daddy," I said.

"I should be telling you to be careful," Daddy said as the train whistled. "I love you Charlotte."

"I love you too, Daddy," I replied.

Five minutes later, I found Cedric, Ali, and Sean sitting in a compartment. When Cedric saw me, he broke out in a grin. He stood up and opened his arms so I could hug him. I immediately walked over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," I said.

When we pulled away, I hugged Sean and Ali. Then I sat down and we began talking about what we did during our vacation. Ali had her family over and Sean went to visit Ireland. Cedric stayed home and had family over all break.

When we got back to Hogwarts, it was around five. We went to the Great Hall to eat and then we went back to our common rooms. Me and Cedric sat in a corner, catching up.

"Did I tell you that I missed you?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But I missed you too."

"Have you seen Neville yet?" Cedric asked me.

"No," I said trying not to blush.

"Aw, Charley has a crush," Cedric said. I gave him a look and he just laughed.

"You're mean you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Cedric said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Cedric suggested.

"I'm fine."

"We can always talk in the morning," Cedric said.

"I'm fine, really."

"If you say so," Cedric said uncertainly.

Cedric and I spent the rest of the night talking. It feels weird to be here and not with Daddy at home. I miss him a lot already. I'm not going to see him until Easter. I said goodnight around tenish and then I went to my room.

Ali was getting ready to go to bed and my other two roommates didn't really matter to me. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair. I always brush my hair before I go to bed.

Then I walked into the dormitory and sat on Ali's bed.

"How was your break?"

"It was fun," I answered. "How was yours?"

"Mine was good," Ali said. "I'm glad to be back though."

"Yeah, same," I agreed.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter. Anyways I hope to update more since theres only three weeks left of summer…and I'm losing two weeks for Color guard. Anyways if you have ideas leave them in a review and I'll probably use them. Read and Review!**


	21. Authors note

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, but this story has become hard to write. I'm writing the same kind of story in year four, so that should be out soon. I need title ideas, and ideas or things you'd like to see in the story, so leave them in a review if you have any :) Thanks and sorry that this story hasn't been working out. Chamber of Secrets has always been my least favorite book, so rewriting it was very hard to do. Thanks for being so patient.


	22. Authors note 2

I put up the sort of continuation of this story in Goblet of Fire. If you want to read it, it's titled 'Daughter of a werewolf'. I hope that you read and review that story, and that you enjoy it.


End file.
